Microelectronic devices are generally formed on a semiconductor wafer or other type substrate or workpiece. In a typical manufacturing process, one or more thin metal layers are formed on a wafer to produce microelectronic devices and/or to provide conducting lines between devices.
The metal layers are generally applied to the wafers via electrochemical plating in an electroplating processor. A typical electroplating processor includes a vessel for holding an electroplating solution, one or more anodes in the bowl in contact with the electroplating solution, and a head having a contact ring with multiple electrical contacts that touch the wafer. The front surface of the workpiece is immersed in the electroplating solution and an electrical field causes metal ions in the electroplating solution to plate out onto the wafer, forming a metal layer.
So-called dry contact electroplating processors use a seal to keep the plating solution away from portions of the contacts. The seal must be periodically cleaned to work effectively and avoid contaminating the workpiece. The need to maintain the contacts and the seal reduces the throughput or use efficiency of the electroplating system. Accordingly, improved designs are needed.